List of Verbs
4 * 45 (noun/verb) 8 * 86 (verb) A * A (verb) * Alie (verb) * Anda Kala (verb) B * Bag up * Bail out * Ballin' * Bamboozle * Bang * Battle * Beat * Beat Juice * Bent * Bitch * Bite * Blow * Blowing trees * Bo jook * Bone * Brain * Break * Break bread * Break it down * Break off * Bubble * Buck * Bump * Bumrush * Bun * Bust a U (verb) * Bust grapes C * Catch a bad one * Catch a case * Catch the vapors * Check out * Chillax * Chin check * Cock * Coon * Cop * Cop my steezy * Crack a brew * Crank * Creep * Cruise * Cut D * Deck * Dig * Dip * Done * Drop * Drop / throw bows * Drop bombs * Drop it like it's hot * Drop science, drop knowledge * Dropping a dime * Dumm * Dusting E * Escalade (noun/ verb) F * Fake jacks * Feel * Fiend * Flaking * Flamboasting * Flex * Flicc With Someone * Floss * Flunk it * Freak * Freestyle * Front (verb) * Fuck (noun/verb/interjection) G * Gaffle * Gaffled * Game * Gank * Gasface * Get XXX'd * Get burned * Get busy * Get some * Get/give props * Ghostride * Glazing * Glemmin' * Go off * Grip grain H * Hawk (noun/verb) * Highside (verb) * Hit a lick (verb) * Hush (noun/verb) I * Ice Grill (verb) * Ill (verb/adjective) J * Jack (verb/noun) * Jet (verb) * Jock (verb/noun) * Juice (verb/noun) * Jump the broom (verb/interjection) L * Lean (verb/noun) * Lease (verb) * Lick a shot (verb) M * Mack (noun/verb) * Marinate (verb) * Mean muggin (verb) * Mosh (verb) * Murk (verb/adjective) P * Pack (verb) * Pep (verb/noun) * Perp * Pimp pens * Pistol Whip * Play * Play ball * Player hating * Plead the 5th * Pon * Pop * Pop lock * Poppin' tags * Popping collars * Popping trunk * Puff lye R * Rack (verb) * Rap (noun/verb) * Represent (verb) * Rock (noun/verb/adjective) * Run with (verb) S * Sag (verb) * Sagging (verb) * Scheme * Screw * Serve * Set tripping * Shit * Shitkick * Simp (noun/verb) * Sipping lean * Sipping syrup * Skeet (verb/adjective) * Skeet skeet skeet (verb) * Slang * Slob * Smoke (verb) * Snatch * Spittin' * Squalie * Squeeze the trigger * Step off * Step up * Stomp (verb) * Stroll * Sweat * Sweat the technique * Swing low T * Talking Jazz * Thizz * Thizzin' * Thug (noun/verb) * Tippin' * Tipping * Touch * Tripping * Twurk U * V * Visa (verb) W * Wack (verb/adjective) * Walk someone down (verb) * Wet (verb) * Wile out (verb) X * Xerox (verb) See Also * Hip-Hop culture * List of Nouns * List of Verbs * List of Adjectives * List of Interjections Category:Verbs Category:Terms